torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze
"Strength is not something that can be used to over come me. No matter how powerful you are or how committed to your training you've been...all I have to do it move you from one place to another, and you're out of my way..." '' '''Blaze the GT Android' is a waiter to the dangerous chef Mahaclaro as well as the partner to Ice Jupiter. Once a promising young chef with talent that could exceed even great chefs of today, a terrible cooking accident burned his body horribly and left him weak and disfigured. Mutilated and paralyzed, the young chef cursed all cooking and food from his bed and wished to seek revenge on the terrible gourmet age that destroyed him. Eventually he was found and recruited by the evil Mahaclaro, promising the boy that he could take his revenge on the world, Blaze gladly accepted. Healed and transformed by Octavio's dark medicine, Blaze is now a powerful and malicious GT Android, and the first of his kind. Able to move himself and entire cities through space in an instant through matter transportation, his already great talents were only enchained by his robotic transformation. As an android he requires no food to live, which satisfied his distaste for cooking since his accident. He cares little for Mahaclaro's ambitions and is even kept willfully in the dark about the entirety of their plans, but he is assured that once Mahaclaro has gained the power of Takamagahara he will never need to worry about food falling into the wrong hands ever again. Appearance Blaze's outward appearance initially projects an extremely regal and calm atmosphere to those who observe him, due primarily to the combination of his relatively slender build and fair facial features, of white medium-length hair. Due to his nature as a GT cyborg, he wears a pair angular headphones that he persistently wears atop his head, further adorned by the presence of two downward pointing antennae attached to either side. His status as a waiter is profiled in his white trench coat, black under shirt, black slacks and two wide angular white boots which allow him to hover inches above the ground almost constantly. His eyes are slate white with one circle in the bottom left and one in the upper right of the pupil. The eyes are also artificial and allow him to perceive great distances so as to make full use of his abilities. Personality Although superficially Blaze appears to be a rather pleasant and polite individual, in actuality he harbors a quiet disdain and resentment towards the majority of the general populace. This distinctive arrogance and dismissal towards others stems from a deep seated superiority complex that he still retained even in his youth. This unrealistic and exaggerated belief that he is better than others extends towards not only the general public but also to many of his fellow comrades in Mahaclaros organization. He constantly chides those who are weaker than him and believes heartedly that his abilities are not only superior but unbeatable, and claims that he is above even the concept of "strength." However, he is ever cautious against powerful opponents and is not above fleeing a battle if an opponents abilities surpass their predicted level. Lastly, he harbors a great distaste against chefs, and goes out of his way to kill one if he spots them. He believes chefs are the cause of the gourmet age which ruined his life. Powers and Abilities Blaze is a frighteningly powerful opponent, due in no small part to his GT Robo abilities. While preferring to fight at a distance and keep out of hand to hand combat, his GT modifications granted him incredibly tough skin, enhanced strength, and reflexes. His modifications also run on an unknown power source that only needs occasional recharging, making sure he does not eat, sleep or rest until he's exhausted his latest power charge. His own natural abilities are known as the Dumb Waiter, fitting as his current status, allows him to transfer matter from one point to another, seemingly instantaneously, without the matter in question actually traversing the intervening space in material form. He can transport himself with nary a hair of delay and can travel to any space within his field of vision or anywhere he's been before and can remember with enough clarity. The Dumb Waiter itself is extremely versatile and useful in a number of situations, given that Blaze can imagine the scenario with enough complexity. Used in conjunction with his enhance strength, he can occasionally attack a person directly, deliver a killing blow, an vanish before his opponent is ever aware they've been killed. *'Lunch Rush'- One of Blazes few named techniques, Lunch Rush is essentially a large scale version of Dumb Waiter that allows Blaze to teleport anything within a certain range. By arranging a pattern with his fingers and casting Dumb Waiter around himself, he unleashes an intense beam of light down on his target that teleports anything caught within the light to wherever Blaze desires. The technique take a proportionally long amount time to set up compared to Dumb Waiter, but it's massive range and attacking speed make dodging nearly impossible. *'Dinner Rush'- A more powerful version of Lunch Rush, Dinner Rush casts multiple hexagon transport fields and rains them down in a series of beams, bombarding an enormous range of targets in an inescapable field. It is also used for massive teleportation of building, armies, or ingredients from one place to another. *'Evil Light' Category:Males Category:Human Category:Characters Category:GT Robo